In mammals, injury triggers an organised complex cascade of cellular and biochemical events that result in a healed wound. Wound healing is a complex dynamic process that results in the restoration of anatomic continuity and function; an ideally healed wound is one that has returned to normal anatomic structure, function and appearance.